percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sasaki Furikakeru
Background Sasaki was born in Okinawa, Japan, to an unknown father, and the goddess of Magic, Hecate. One day, when she got lost in the slums of Okinawa, a woman a long, hooded cloak came to her, and bestowed upon her than Magical Wand of the Heavens, and told her to go to California to find her mother. Little did Sasaki know, the woman was her mother, Hecate. Sasaki left her father a note on the refrigerator, and, flying on her new weapon like a witches broom, she made her way to California, where she stumbled across Camp Half-Blood. It was there she found out who her mother really was, and that the woman who gave her the staff was Hecate. Now, she is after Lady Chaos, aiming to destroy her alongside everyone else. Appearance Sasaki appears as a young girl in a sleeveless white shirt with buttons and blue lining. The outfit is completed by a blue skirt. She wears a pair of white gloves with large cuffs and a pair of similar colored shoes with heart-shaped toeguards. Her hair is a peach-blond, length-wise, reaching her ankles and tied up in two long ponytails. She wears a light green headband and a big ribbon tied to her four pigtails. Her eyes are green with distinct brighter heart-shaped pupils. Personality Sasaki can be described as rude and loud-mouthed. She's very "in tune" with modern slang, often using words like "'tard" to describe an idiot, "noob" to describe someone who's weaker than her, "icky" to describe something gross, and a few more.... Hurtful words. Deep down, she really just wants friends who like her enough to hang out with her. Sometimes, when she likes someone enough, she'll be very friendly and caring. She has an inferiority complex over her flat chest. Abilities Sasaki fights with a giant staff-like weapon, known as the "Magical Staff of the Heavens". It can be used like a regular staff, and it can be turned into several other weapons and objects, such as a frying pan, a club, a mallet, even a rocket launcher. It can even grow wings, to help her fly around. It can turn into a laser-cannon for her finishing move "Meteor Shower Deluxe". She is an avid magic user, and can even change how people look with her magic, including herself. Fatal Flaw Sasaki's Fatal Flaw is her rudeness. It causes a lot of people not to like her. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Strawberry Shortcake (It's delicious!) * Color: Pink (Why're you asking me this again?) * Animal: Cats (Stop not answering me!) * Song: Eternal Blaze by Nana Mizuki (*sigh*) * Music Group: Nana Mizuki * Holiday: Christmas * Season: Summer * Height (on men): 6' (Weird question...) * Weight (on men): I dunno! * Body Part (on men): What kind of ques-EWWW! Are you using my answers as info, you pedo?! That's it! I'm out! *flys away.* * Color of Eyes: - * Color of Hair: - * Color of Skin: - * Trait in the Opposite Sex: - * Thing About Herself: - Least Favorites * Food: - * Color: - * Animal: - * Song: - * Music Group: - * Holiday: - * Season: - * Height (on men): - * Weight (on men): - * Body Part (on men): - * Color of Eyes: - * Color of Hair: - * Color of Skin: - * Trait in the Opposite Sex: - * Thing About Herself: - Trivia * "Furikakeru" means "Sprinkle" in Japanese. * Her measurements are B60(AA)/W57/H68